


Untitled

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick cracked some ribs on a patrol, Wally makes it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Because you can never have enough birdflash

Dick limped into the wide living room, groaning softly, but it was barely heard over the loud volume of the video game that was currently being played. Wally tilted left and right, as if he could actually move the car with his body, tongue sticking out slightly as he mashed the buttons with his fingers to shift gears. Dick threw him a withering glance and shuffled into his room. He threw all his gear into the corner of his room and flopped, exhausted, onto his bed. After a few minutes Dick figured he should at least roll onto his back for fear of suffocation but the feat seemed daunting, what with his sore achy limbs and bruised sides. He gathered up all the will power in his resevoir and slowly but surely began shifting until he was on his back side. 

Dick also knew that he should at least bind his ribs before falling asleep but his bed was so comfortable and sleep was right on the horizon. His eyes were just slipping shut when the door to his room slid open and then closed again as someone stepped inside. Wally had stopped playing his video game long enough to notice that his boyfriend had finally gotten back from his patrol. 

Wally got into bed carefully, gently pulling Dick into his lap. His raked his fingers through Dick's inky black hair. He hummed, a low purr reverbrating in his chest. 

"How was patrol?" Wally asked.

"Shitty. Ran into some trouble and the assholes cracked some of my ribs." Wally rubbed a hand up and down his chest. Dick grabbed the hand and pressed a kiss to his palm before nuzzling it softly. 

"Do you want me to get you some paracetamol?" 

"Yes, please." Dick sighed. 

"Okay, baby." Wally pressed a kiss to his forehead before sliding out from under Dick and going into the bathroom to get the drug. 

"Okay, sit up." Wally deposited the pills and a glass of water on the bedside table and put his hand under Dick's shoulders, lifting him as if he were a child. Dick took the pills chasing  it back with water before stting deeper into the bed. Wally slipped back into the bed pulling the covers over both Dick and himself, tucking Dick into his side.

"I love you." Dick murmured into his neck.

"I love you, too." Wally whispered into the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
